


Falling Out

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: At the end of Fourth Year, Hermione and Ron seem to have a different opinion on Harry. They basically think all of the stuff he said is bull crap and Harry won't take the attitude. Harry turns to a better friend; Ginny Weasley.Yeah, I know this shows Hermione a little too dumb for her own good.





	1. Chapter 1

"Enough is enough," Harry thought aloud to himself one day at the Dursley's home. "If Ron and Hermione can't treat me with respect well why should I put my time and effort to get them back? I don't control them." Harry kept thinking this over, and he went on a walk to sort his thoughts out. He found himself at the playground where Dudley and his gang usually beat up kids in Primary School. It wasn't long before the gang split and Dudley turned on him, too.

"What the heck do you want, Dudley."

"What, haven't got the gut to take me on without your wooden stick, have you?"

"Actually, I have it on me; and who are you to judge that?" Harry pulled out the holly wand out of his pocket and twirled it around. Harry started to walk back to Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Not that brave at night, are you?"

"It  ~~~~ _is_ night, Dudley."

"I mean when you're sleeping." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Harry paused. "What do you mean."

"Don't kill Cedric, Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

"Keep your mind straight, asshole. And, I have NO idea what you're talking about." Harry knew what Dudley said was true, so he was praying that Dudley just would lay off; but obviously that would never happen.

Of course until Dudley gave a cold gasp, as if someone dumped ice-cold water on him to wake him up. Harry stood still, he got the wave of cold, too. 

"Oh, f*ck! Dudley, kill me another day, but you need to listen to me!" Dudley just stared at Harry to go on. "We need to get somewhere safe, and you need to trust me." Dudley nodded. "Go back home." Dudley ran like a serial killer was after him and into an alleyway. Harry realized he was just running right into it.

"DUDLEY! YOU'RE GOING RIGHT TO IT!" Harry ran after him to find him cornered by a Dementor getting life torn out of him.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " A Stag appeared and charged at the Dementor, driving it away, then going around a corner behind Harry, and chasing away a hidden Dementor. 

"Dudley? Dudley!" Harry ran over to Dudley and rummaged around in his pocket and came out holding a piece of a chocolate bar and put it into Dudley's hand; who automatically shoved it into his mouth. Dudley's face relaxed and looked at Harry.

"What the hell was that!"

"Uhh..."

"Thanks for saving my life."

Harry just looked as if someone threw a brick to his head.  "You're welcome..." Harry and Dudley got up and left for the house.

~*~

The Dursleys were out at some sort of prize thing, or that's what Harry got out of the 'conversation' they had. Harry was locked in his room, and had nothing to do. Oh, let's not forget; he was expelled from Hogwarts. Having nothing to do, Harry went to sleep.

~*~

Harry woke to a thing falling from the kitchen. He grabbed his wand and put on his glasses.

The lock was turning... and it opened.

"...Professor Moody?" Harry spluttered.

"I didn't do much teaching, so what's the point of 'Professor'."

"What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course."


	2. Emotion-

"Professor Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry to sort out your 'problem'. You are not expelled, you are to attend a hearing later before the term begins." That was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Harry was really confused; he wasn't told any of this!

"We're going to Headquarters." The woman named Tonks stated.

"Not here, Nymphadora!" Mad-Eye Moody scowled.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks' hair went from Bubblegum Pink to Crimson.

~*~

The way they got to headquarters was fun. They rode on brooms to get there. When Harry was in the headquarters, he went down the hallway to hear voices:

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute!" The voice was ignoring the 'Shh!'s from the other people in the following room. "We've got to act now!" The person looked through the door to see Harry.

Was that... Sirius?

Before he could verify, Molly Weasley came out and shut the door. He was sent up to a room. When he opened the door, Ron and Hermione came over to him. They still acted as they cared.  _Oh yeah, Harry heard them unintentionally, while walking through a hallway. He heard them talking and heard everything they said._

"Hey." Harry almost got trampled by Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! We heard them talking about a Dementor attack and we heard your name and- Oh, you must tell us everything." Hermione gasped.

"No thanks."

"Mate, tell us later?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

Fred, George, and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Fred, George, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

~*~ **THE FOLLOWING THREE PARAGRAPHS ARE PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS.**

Hermione obviously knew that Harry was in a... moody(?) mood. He was in a bad mood with some people(Ron and Hermione) and in a good mood with another (Ginny and Co.). Hermione didn't know what to think; she really didn't like Harry that much but for Harry not to like her? That was just unheard of. Hermione brushed it off because Harry just faced Dementors and he's not had the best reaction to them. Hermione went on with her day.

~*~ 

Ron knew that Harry was a celebrity and he decided to use the power to his advantage. He was popular, and people stopped to talk to him(Ron), asked how he did stuff with Harry and Hermione. He told them the truth with a tad exaggeration. He was using Harry, yeah. But, Harry would never know, right? Harry always backed up his friends. And if Harry ever found out... Oh, what would Harry do? Nothing, he's helpless.

~*~

Ginny knew something was up between the Trio. Harry wasn't so comfortable around Ron and Hermione as he was with her. Harry told her what happened and not Ron and Hermione. Something was up, and Ginny was going to ask Harry about it.

~*~ 

Ginny found Harry laying on his bed by himself a few minutes after he arrived. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"What is going on between you, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Uh, they were talking about me behind my back; saying rude things and all."

Ginny scoffed. "They would go  _that_ low?" Harry nodded. "Wow, jerks. And I thought Hermione was smart."

Harry laughed. "That makes me feel a bit better about it."

"Have you told them about it yet?"

"No, I'll surprise them," Harry smirked. "Hate to say it, but they deserve it."

"I agree." Ginny hugged Harry. "The meeting's almost over so let's go."

~*~

Harry and Ginny ran downstairs. Harry jumped right into Sirius' arms.

"Sirius!"

"Hi, Harry. I missed you!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, let's eat." Molly Weasley announced.

Harry sat in between Ginny and Sirius.  

~*~

"It seems that your hearing is to be before the entire wizarding community." The room got quiet.

"What's the Ministry of Magic got against me?"

"Show him," Moody growled. And then a copy of the Daily Prophet landed in front of Harry. Harry slowly read down the page until he put it down because he couldn't take reading lies like that. "Not just you, Dumbledore as well, Potter."

Lupin took his turn. "Fudge... Is using all his power; as the influence of the Daily Prophet," He gestured to the paper. 

Sirius cut in. "To smear anyone who claims Voldemort has returned-"

"-Why?"

"Why? Because he's an asshole, Harry. How can you not tell?" That was obviously Sirius. And it was also Sirius who set Harry and Ginny into a fit of giggles.

"Sirius, I think you broke James' child." That only sent Harry into more giggles. Ginny controlled her laughter and Harry was not so good at that and kept laughing.

~*~ 

"Are you good Harry?"

Harry rubbed his scar. "No. You thought that was a good idea?"

"Uhh, now that I think about it, no." Sirius had flicked Harry's scar which made Harry slap Sirius out of instinct. Sirius, with his red cheek, began to go back onto the subject. "Fudge-" Harry was sent into laughter again. 

~*~

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and heard some voices. Harry listened to the conversation:

"Harry thinks he can just get away with anything he wants." A voice like Hermione said. 

"Yeah, we could've got good information out of Sirius. He's just as dumb as Harry." That was obviously Ron. "Don't popular celebrities get trashed at age twenty or something?"

Hermione laughed. "Now that you say it, I get your point."

A tear trickled down Harry's cheek.  _What did I possibly do wrong? Why is this my life? Pointless._

Harry went back to bed with a wet face and a new mindset.

~*~

The next day, Harry told Ginny what they said.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked at Harry. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Ginny said. "Why don't you get Sirius to hear a bit of this later?"

"Maybe..."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just because I like you doesn't mean-" Harry and Ginny locked eyes. 

"Let's go get Sirius, this later okay?"

Harry was blushing madly. "S-sure."

~*~

"Yeah, Harry? Is everything okay?" Sirius asked, seeing Harry's face.

Harry and Ginny led Sirius up the stairs. "Go inside and be quiet, stay undercover, and when you want to come out, do so quietly."

Sirius, with a confused face, went into the room. And listened QUIETLY.

"-Stupid, and why he's here? I have no idea." Ron said.

"Too right. It's funny how he wouldn't have made it a day in Hogwarts without us." Hermione replied.

"He's so reliant on his friends that he would trust us more than anyone. It's quite funny."

Sirius listened as insult after insult was thrown out of Ron and Hermione's mouth, which Sirius learned was towards Harry. When Sirius left the room, he saw tears falling from Harry's face. Sirius took him to his room, sat next to Harry on his bed and hugged him.

"Harry, you're better than them, don't get so fed up with it," Sirius looked at Harry. "How long."

"I found out after the Third Task. They think I'm talking bullshit."

"On a normal circumstance, I wouldn't let you curse, but only this once."

Harry leaned against Ginny. "They said you were dumb enough to spit out Order information like that."

"Well they're below you, don't believe them," Harry nodded. Sirius looked at the two teenagers. "Are you two dating or something?"

Ginny was about to reply when Harry responded. "Are you and Professor Lupin dating?" 

Harry stared at Sirius with intent.

Sirius flicked Harry's scar.

Harry slapped Sirius and leaned back on Ginny, who just silently laughed the whole time and then pulled Harry out of the room.

Ginny went into her room and jumped on her bed. Harry sat across from her.

Then their lips met...


	3. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter so yeeee

_Hey._

Harry woke up to a voice.  _What the f*ck is going on._

_I am Silent, and this is your mind._

_So, I'm making this up?_

_No, I am as real as this conversation._

_Why are you in my head?_

_To be fair, I was always in here._

_What?  
_

_I am the opposite of you._

_So, Voldemort?_

_Like Voldemort but on your side._

_Oh? So good Voldemort?_

_Technically._

_Can I go back to sleep and we can talk more in the morning?_

_Sure._

~*~

Harry woke up in the morning to remember what happened.

_I'm still here you know._

_And let me guess, you're never leaving._

_That's correct._

_Let's get used to it. What can you do exactly? I know you're not here for nothing._

_I am good with Occulmency and Legillemency, I can read people's minds, I am good for wandless magic and non-verbal magic. I can duel nice, and also a Parselmouth._

_...You talk about this as if you're a person._

_Did I finish? I can help you in different ways. Your mind (Legillemency and Occulmency), and your abilities (wandless and non-verbal magic)._

_Sounds cool. So, you apply this to me?_

_Yes._

_Don't make me look too suspicious._

_That's a good point._

_Stop being so proper, relax._

_Alright, fine. Y_ _eah, I sense people._

_Yeah, I'm fifteen! I'm not alone._

_Introduce me to these people._

_Oh, by the way, I have a hearing and you miiiiight just need to help me._

Harry went downstairs.

_Alright, who are these people?_

_The one coming over here is named Sirius._ "Hi, Sirius!"

"Hi, pup. Molly is making breakfast."

"Can I help?"

"Sure," Harry walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Can I help?"

"Sure dear."

 _Why are we here again?_ Silent asked.

_You wanted me to introduce these people to you. Anyways, this one is Molly Weasley. Her husband is Arthur Weasley._

_Okay. I'm tired._

_Of course you are._

~*~

After introducing Silent to pretty much everyone, Harry went upstairs to lay in bed for more Silent's sake than his.

_Zzz..._

"Hi, Harry." Harry looked over to see Ginny coming over to him.

"'Lo, Gin," Harry gave her a hug.

"Breakfast is ready."

Harry looked at her. "I'm not hungry."

"It's your hearing today."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

 

 

 

Subscribe to PewDiePie.


	4. Legends Never Die.

Harry's hearing was nothing but abnormal. There was this toad in the corner of the room trying him every  _goddamn_ second. Harry was starting to think she set the Dementors loose on him. Fudge on the other hand, was trying Dumbledore, he kept on cutting Harry short when he was talking. It was just so  _fucking_ stupid. Near the end, Harry was just done, and cut Fudge off.

"The expulsion of-"

"Just stop," Fudge was taken aback. "I'm sorry, but let me speak. In my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was unwillingly placed into the Triwizard Tournament. Mind you, I was under-aged. I also watched a seventeen-year-old get murdered by Voldemort; which, you won't come to basic human logic and realize he's  _back_. Great job. Just  _brilliant_."

"He's not back!" Fudge snarled.

"Where's a pensive? I can give you memories."

"..." Fudge was silent. "I.. He's not back!"

"Tell me how you know."

"Because I do!"

"Give me three definite reasons."

That ended that.

~*~

When Harry returned, Ginny was waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"You'll find out in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Sirius face-palmed. "Don't tell me you went all out Slytherin on them."

"You'll find out tomorrow." Harry smirked.

~*~

Well, tomorrow came.

And it came quick.

Sirius burst into the room. "What the f-"

"-Shh.... Lemme sleep." Harry groaned. It was "tomorrow".

That woke Ron up. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Ron."

"O..oka- Zzz..." Ron fell asleep.

Harry sighed. "What does it say?"

Sirius frowned. "'Harry Potter defies Minister of Magic'. Yesterday afternoon, Harry Potter attended a hearing for reasons unknown at the moment, and proved Cornelius Fudge completely wrong. He more so, proved the point of You-Know-Who's return and left Fudge in the dust."

Harry grinned. "What do I say? **Legends never die.** "

~*~

Hermione came to Ron. "Ronald, Harry wants to talk to us."

"Probably some useless reason, anyways. Let's get this over with." Ron got up and followed Hermione to the room Harry was in. 

"Hi, Ron. Hermione."

"Hey!" Hermione said. "What's up?"

Harry looked up. "Do you really like me? Am I anything to you?"

"Yes! Of course you are." Hermione tensed up.

"No, you're lying," Hermione and Ron looked shocked. "I've heard almost everything you say about me behind my back. It's not funny, you realize that. Think back, how much emotional trauma have I been through? I've watched people die, watched people get tortured to death. By someone who pretty much all of the wizard population thinks is DEAD. How long have I heard this you may ask? Since fourth year. Yeah, why didn't I come forward earlier? I waited to see if it was true, because believe me, I was skeptical at first. But, I got all of my proof. So whenever you tell me I can't do this, or I can't do that, I  _know_ I can. You don't believe Voldemort has returned? I do. Fuck you both. By the way, have a great life. When I do something you don't like, don't say I didn't tell you it was happening. Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Ron scoffed. "You're a death magnet. That's what. All I see when I look at you is, death."

Hermione continued. "On you're own, you'll never defeat Voldemort."

"Yes. You're just a loser without any parents. Next thing you know, Sirius is dead!"

Harry's temper flashed. What that ended in was Ron with a bloody nose and Hermione in stunned silence. "Good luck with your social reputation." Harry smirked and walked out.

Sirius looked at him. "You did it."

"Yes, I did. I told you,  **legends never die.** "


	5. Good morning, Sirius.

(A lil' short because why not?)

Harry walked through Grimmauld Place before he came upon Sirius sleeping in his room. So Harry opened the door and proceeded to scare the shit out of Sirius by whispering into his ear, ‘ _ He has returned. He shall kill all close to you. _ ’. Sirius then grabbed Harry, and upon realizing who it was, ticked Harry into madness.

“Sirius..! I.. am… sorry! I… won’t..-” Harry said through giggles and heavy breathing.

“You won’t do it again, I assure that! Jeez, you scared me so bad.” Sirius panted. “Don’t ever say that again!”

“Alright, Siri.” Harry sighed;  _ It hit too close to home. _ “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sirius gave Harry a hug. “It hits you hard, I know.” Sirius tried to release himself from the hug, but Harry refused any of that and hugged tighter.

“Why are you so clingy all the sudden?”

“It’s just- Ron and Hermione said you were going to..  _ Die, _ ’’ Harry shuddered. “But I won’t let it happen.”

“You better not let it happen. Or I will kill you.”

“That doesn’t work, Sirius. You can’t die and then kill someone.”

“I’ll find a way. Marauders don’t just give up like that. Trust me.”

“Yeah, you don’t give up to get Dad with Mum.”

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. “Be quiet, Harry.”

“But it’s  _ true! _ ” Harry whined.

“Oh, shut it.” Harry went quiet for a moment. “Harry?”

“Wouldn’t it be that Fudge could get sacked due to my ‘outburst’ at my hearing? People could believe what I said.”

“Well, that’s good. Isn’t it?”

“No, because if Fudge gets thrown off the table, who’ll step up? We know that Voldemort is beginning to infiltrate the Ministry, so one of his..  _ Dummies,  _ might get the spot.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell that to the Order- wait! How do you know that?”

“Ask us no questions and we tell no lies, Sirius.” George said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Wait where did you come from?” Sirius said. 

“The door, Sirius.” Harry stated. 

“Thanks, captain obvious.”

“You’re always welcome!” 

“Aha, Gred and Forge on the case. Hey Harry, we were wondering if you would allow us to prank Ron and Hermione.”

“Go straight ahead. Be as brutal with it as you want.” Followed by a laugh, George left the room.

“Hey. Can I tell you something?” Harry asked after the door closed.

“You can always. What’s up?”

“The ceiling,” Sirius glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. “Anyways, do you know anything about voices in your head that basically stay with you for eternity?”

“Like parasites, I presume. Anyways, why do you need to know?”

“Well, there’s this.... Uhhh? Thing? Person? I dunno. There’s this  _ thing  _ in my head, it’s name is Silent. Anyways, he’s nice. And I will add he says he’s powerful.” Sirius smirked. “And he says that I’m denying it and that’s unfair.”

Sirius let out another bark-like laugh. “Well, Prongslet. I’ll look at the topic then.”

“Don’t call me that!”


	6. Well that’s kinda depressing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short- but some fluff and information.

Chapter 6: Well that’s kinda depressing. 

Well- Harry wasn’t really having the best day. He was finishing the majority of his homework that day and he couldn’t stop thinking about a lot of sad things. Let me give you a few examples: Cedric, his Parents, Voldemort, Ron and Hermione, his parents, Sirius’ imprisonment, his parents, the Ministry discrediting him and Dumbledore, his parents, yeah, I’ll stop now. 

Anyways, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone and when Ginny or Sirius would start talking to him he would usually respond pretty emotionlessly and make them really confused. So, after finishing his homework he went to sleep and had no dreams that night. 

—-

Ginny and Sirius were talking about Harry’s sullen mood today and decided to ask Remus about it. But to fill Remus in they had to tell him about Ron and Hermione and Remus didn’t take that well. Remus ended up ranting about Harry for the best ten minutes. 

“..And this is probably making Harry feel really depressed and-” Remus was cut short when Ginny spoke up. 

“Maybe that’s how Harry’s really feeling.”

“What?” Sirius rose from the sofa. 

“Sirius- sit down.” Remus said sternly. 

“We’ll talk to Harry about this when he wakes up then.” Sirius said. 

“Fine with me.” Ginny said. “It’s late anyways, I’m going to bed.” Ginny walked up the stairs and minutes later Remus and Sirius followed. 

**————**

_ HARRY WAKE UP! _

What? Harry thought. 

_ Silent? _

_ Yes that’s me, wake up! _

_ I don’t really want to. _

_ You’re acting depressed.  _

_ I am? _

_ Hey, the one that acts like the dog is coming in.  _ Sure enough, Sirius entered.

“Harry, you seem too quiet lately.”

“I know, Silent said that too.”

“Yeah. Can Remus talk to you about it?”

“Uh.. I don’t know.” Harry looked away.

“Can I talk to you about it” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Go ahead.”

“How have you been feeling lately?” Sirius stopped ruffling Harry’s hair and kneeled in front of him.

“Like sh*t.”

“Alright, that’s one way to say it,” Harry looked the other way, making Sirius walk around the bed and make Harry look at him. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Harry sighed. “Everything? Can I say that?”

“Sure. But can you tell me why your acting depressed?”

“Hm, no.”

“Why-”

“Because I can't explain it.” Harry said, looking down. “It’s weird. It’s like you’re completely drained of anything and then the next second you are, and then you’re not, and then you are- It’s a pattern.” Harry got up and walked towards the door and looked over his shoulder. “I’m going to get something to eat.” And then he left leaving Sirius to go tell Remus what Harry told him.

~*~

When Sirius told Remus everything Harry told him previously, Remus’ calculating, look told Sirius he really didn’t know either. But since school was in a month Remus would ask Poppy the next time she came to an Order meeting. So when there was an Order meeting the next day, Remus could only think,  _ Bingo! _ So, Remus asked Poppy and she said she would look into it, because Harry’s mood was like a light switch; on and off all day. Remus also told her about Ron and Hermione, making a cause easier to find.

Remus thanked Poppy and went inside the meeting room; or, the kitchen for the other half. They set up the wards and then they began their meeting. Topics were flown around the table, such as Harry, ‘Guard Duty’, Hogwarts, etc. They were talking about Harry when, well, Harry opened the door. Mind you, there were  _ wards to stop this from happening _ . 

“Potter?” Snape sneered.

“Yes?? All I came to say was that someone- I think it was Fred and George- punched a hole in the wall.” The Order was staring at him. “Oh and  _ please _ , my life is not your business. Goodbye.” Harry said and left. 

“Did he just-” Snape started. 

“Yes I did!” Harry said furiously as he walked back in. “I’m not deaf! I heard you!” Harry crossed his arms. “And I also did NOT just battle Voldemort in June! No,  _ me?  _ No.” Harry finished with a sarcastic tone. “I should just stay in here because my  _ dear _ Professor over here pointed out that; yes, I broke the wards.” Harry leaned against the wall and stared blankly at Snape's expression of disgust. 

“Insolent brat!”

“Make up a better name for me. Even Malfoy’s got you beat.” Harry sneered a sneer worthy of his opponent. 

“...”

“Exactly. So shut up and deal with it.” Harry stormed out. 

“That’s  _ my  _ godson. Hands off.” Sirius said, smug. 

—————— 

Harry walked out of the kitchen, catching his breath. He was walking up the stairs when he was pushed into a room. And when Harry looked up- guess who was there? Ron Weasley is his name. 

“What do you want from me?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes. “I already know, you need attention as your life source- Oh wait, you don’t have a life. Silly me!” Harry fake-smacked himself. “How could have I have forgotten.”

Ron smacked him across the face. “Don’t tell me anything that isn’t true about me  _ or _ Hermione.”

“Right. I’m not telling anything false to you. I was already following your rules.” Harry said smugly.  “At this point you’re as good as Voldemort in my book. Or in other words, let’s have you killed on sight.” Ron smacked him again. “I was simply following your rules as you so stated.”

Ron snorted. “As you so stated my arse.” 

“Where’s a pensive?” Harry looked at the open door and saw Sirius and Remus walking past. “Sirius!” Harry half-shouted out the door and Ron froze. 

“Yes Harry?” Sirius glared at Ron as to say ‘ _ good luck you bastard. _ ’

“Do you have a pensive?” 

“I would have to find it but yes, I do.” Sirius turned to Remus. “Didn’t you have to ask Harry a question? Come on Harry, let’s go.” Harry followed them out and into Remus’ room. “Alright, what just happened?”


	7. Hate or Be Hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotionally charged day sends Harry over the edge- twice. Luckily, Sirius is there to help, and Harry helps too.

“Alright, what just happened?” Sirius said.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Harry said as he went to go lay on the bed.

“Why did you need a pensive?” Remus asked.

“I have a great idea. Say, Mrs. Weasley doesn’t like to believe that Ronniekins can do something wrong, at the end of the school year or something and we can give all the memories of him and Hermione being literal shitheads- HEY!” Harry yelled after Sirius flicked his forehead.

“I told you not to curse!” Sirius barked.

“Repeat it with me; shith- eads. And, I bet _you didn’t curse_ when you were in fifth year.” Harry accused. (That was sarcasm that last sentence was)

“I did not!” Remus coughed. “Remus shut up!”

“But you did, Padfoot,” Remus stated.

“Did not!”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!” Remus said and realized his mistake. “I mean-”

There was giggling in the corner. _Slight_ …giggling. Sirius and Remus looked in the general direction of the noise and… And Harry was smirking at them.

“Aww… How cute.” And before the adults could say anything, Harry pushed Remus onto Sirius who, was now pinned on the wall. Harry, after his mastermind plan was put into action, ran from the room.

“I’m going to kill that kid.” Sirius ran off to go find Harry after Remus got off of him.

Harry was hiding behind the bed in Sirius’ room. When Sirius came in, he squeezed himself under the bed and stayed quiet.

“Harry, where are you?” Sirius said, a smirk rising on his face. “I know you’re in here!”

Harry caught his breath and lay flat on the floorboards and tried not to laugh.

“Are you in the closet?” A door opened, presumably the closet, before it shut. “Nope.” He was there for a few minutes before he started examining the bed. He opened the cover and looked behind the pillows.

-Sirius’ POV-

Man, that kid is a good hider! If only I could find him. I checked the bed, bathroom, and the bed- wait. I hear giggling.

-Third POV-

Harry giggled because he wasn’t being found, and well that didn’t work out as he thought because Sirius checked under the bed because Harry did that.

“I found you!” Sirius said triumphantly.

“Noo, you didn’t.” Harry rolled out on the other side of the bed, got up, and ran. “Oh my god where do I run.” He took a right and squeezed himself into a cupboard, coincidentally, under the stairs, and Harry realized that very quickly and got out. He shut the door and slid to the floor, water filling his eyes.

Harry stayed like that before Sirius found him.

“Harry?” Sirius spoke in a oddly comforting tone before coming to sit next to him. “Harry, what’s wrong?” Harry didn’t raise his head but pointed to the door behind him. “Why. What happened? Why don’t you like it?” Harry shook his head. “Harry, please.” Harry shook his head again but raised his head.

“T-tell me what your childhood was like.” Harry replied shakily and Sirius stilled.

“Why? This is about you, not me.”

“Because it might help me explain better.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“I don’t do good ideas. Now just tell me.”

“Absolutely not!” Sirius insisted.

“So do you see the similarity?” Harry sniffed.

Sirius froze. _Wait.. WHAT?_ “What?”

“Yeah. I’m a freak, I’m ungrateful, I’m useless, a burden, a-”

“Stop.” Sirius cut Harry off. “None of that is true! Your awesome, a good person, an awesome role-model, your adorable to be honest, and the kindest and most honest person I’ve ever met.” Harry was crying again after Sirius’ statement.

“Really?” Harry looked at Sirius. “You really think so? I’m all of that?”

“Well, you’re a really bad liar. So we can all tell when you’re lying. In other words, you don’t want to lie to anyone.” Sirius smiled.

“What happened when you were a kid Siri..?”

“My mother.. Decided it would be fun to use Cruciartus.. on me.” Harry took in a sharp breath. “Since I was seven.”

Then, it was Harry’s turn. “I’m as short as I am because of malnourishment and I’m small in size because I’ve lost so much blood to them.” Harry looked down and Sirius hugged him tightly, to which Harry hugged back. Neither were sure who needed the most comfort but they were both as willing to give to the other.

\--Dinner!!--

Harry, still toned down from his mental breakdown earlier, sat down next to Sirius and ate silently. At least, that’s what everyone else thought. In reality, he was having a mental conversation with Silent.

_Where were you today?_ Harry asked.

_Watching you._

_Stalker!_

_NO! It was not stalking!_

_Then what was it?_

_Watching someone interestingly for a long period of time._

_Thats- Oh my Merlin that’s what stalking means._ However, Harry was dragged out of his conversation when Molly faced their way and began to speak.

“Harry, dear. Go get ready for bed with Ron. I need to talk to Sirius.” Harry wasn’t going to go with Ron, but nodded anyways. He exited the room and instead of going upstairs, he closed the door and leaned on it. The conversation started once more.

“Sirius, you cannot expect that you alone can care for Harry.” Molly began.

“Yeah, that's because Remus is a part of Harry’s life too.” Sirius replied.

“Yes, but you have been absent from his life.. His entire life.” At this, Harry felt like he had been smacked. He could almost sense that Sirius was feeling the same way.

“I’m his godfather!”

“Not a very good one!” Molly retorted. Harry’s eyes began to water. _Why are they doing this?_ Harry thought.

_This, Harry, is called arguing over a kid._ Silent replied.

“But he’s.. He’s basically _my son_!”

“Yeah sure, doesn’t matter anyways. Ron tells me all about how ‘influenced’ Harry is by you, and I will not allow that to happen! He’s not James!”

“Yeah! His name is HARRY!” Sirius all but yelled at Molly. “‘He’s not James’, yeah because he ISN’T!” Harry could feel the waves of emotion radiating off of Sirius. And at this point Harry was slowly breaking down as well. “He is _mine_! Not yours, mine! I’m his godfather, and I will be the best godfather I can be!” The possession that Sirius had over Harry was oddly comforting.

“No you won’t, you’ll get him in trouble. You probably were the reason he got in trouble with the Ministry.”

“He got into trouble with Dementors that were after him! And the reason the Ministry hates him is that they can’t see three feet past their own damn noses!” Sirius replied hotly and Harry wanted to go in there and grab Sirius and run.

“Just remember that Harry loves me more than you and he always will; you know it. You’re just some unhinged lunatic with too much interest in Harry.”

Sirius was completely punched and began walking to the door to leave the room. Before Sirius reached the door, however, Harry bolted up the stairs and ran up to Sirius’ room and shut the door. Then he slid to the floor, now knowing the Weasley family wasn’t all it was cut out to be.

-Sirius-

Sirius saw Harry quickly turn the corner to run to his room and then it hit him: Harry listened to _everything_. Sirius quickly ran upstairs and went to find Harry. He entered his room to find Harry in a fetal position and covering his face and Sirius immediately ran over to Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

“Harry, Harry!” Sirius tried to get Harry to look at him. “Please.”

Harry immediately looked up and began sobbing. “She- I.. Fight Back! Please..” Harry had sounded so.. Desperate..

“I will, okay. Please look at me.”

Harry looked up again. “If you don’t I’ll do it for you.”

“Alright.” Sirius chuckled and pulled him up to the bed. “Let’s talk.”

And… Well, that’s what they did. They talked and talked about each other’s lives and just good times altogether. This was just quality time to someone on the outside, but on the inside…

It meant more to them than anything else did at that moment.


	8. Somnus privatur

Apparently somewhere around ten o’ clock, Harry had fallen asleep, and Sirius not long after.

And… Harry was having a nightmare.

Sirius woke up to what he thought was just a blip, and he was about to fall back asleep when-

“No.”

Sirius turned to see Harry laying still. “Harry?”

“No.” It was silent before another, “No.”

“Harry what’s wrong?”

“Stop.”

 _What is happening?_ Sirius thought. “Harry what is going on?”

“Don’t wake me up.”

“What?”

“No. No, no no.”

“Yes yes yes.”

“He’s dead.”

“Who?”

“Ron.”

“Are you dreaming?”

“Depends.”

Silence.

“Please stop. I’m hurt.” Sirius was alarmed.

“Hurt where?”

“Don’t wake me up.”

“Well, I’m going to do that anyway.”

“No!”

“What, why?” Sirius had taken the idea that Harry was having a nightmare.

“It hurts.”

“Is ‘he’ dead?”

“Yes, I’m dead.”

“Wait, no.”

“Yes.”

“I’m doing it.” Sirius put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and shook him. “Wake up.”

Harry’s emerald eyes shot open and they looked strained. “Sorry.”

“What was that?” Sirius asked, concern filling his voice.

Harry gave a shrug. “I dunno.” He hid under a pillow. “It’s Voldemort or something. He keeps invading my mind and stuff.”

“I’ll look into it..” Sirius trailed off. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’ll try.”

“Goodnight!”

\---------------------

Harry woke up around five in the morning and Sirius was still asleep, and he was hungry. When Harry was going down the stairs, his mind began to wander. Even though he could feel them, emotions were getting harder to express. He just couldn’t figure out why. And at this rate Silent didn’t know either.

He was going to open the door when he heard voices coming from outside it.

“-I’m changing my plans for him. He won’t know what’s coming.”

Wait? What?! That sounded like Albus Dumbledore! Sure enough, he peered through a crack in the wall and there he was with Ron, Hermione, and Molly Weasley.

“That’s great! I’m keeping him away from Sirius at the moment, and Ron and Hermione should  be keeping him from Fred and George?”

“We’re doing that.” Hermione replied.

“Are you sure Harry is still sleeping?” Molly asked Ron.

“I don’t know, he was with Sirius tonight, but the room was still silent so I think they are.” Ron said.

 _You’re not some sort of piece on a chess board!_ Silent said angrily.

 _Thanks._ “What is going to happen when he returns to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“I’m going to be ignoring him to the point where it drives him mad and he will be exceptionally upset and angry, and that will be the best thing to let his shields down and allow Voldemort access. Then we’ll send him to Severus and make him open his mind more than he can handle because of the block on his natural Occlumency talent. _Okay, what’s Occlumency anyway?_

_Mind-Defence._

_Oh._  

“How much are you getting us for this?” Ron and Molly asked.

“200 galleons every four months.” Damn, that’s a lot?

“Where are you getting this from, Professor?”

“Potter’s Vault.”

Harry froze, the world stopped. His vault?

“I have been acting _in loco parentis_ for Mr. Potter, therefore I have access to his vault. And once he defeats Voldemort, we’ll take him out and I’ll have full access.”

_Welp, time to get emancipated._

________________

“Sirius, wake up!” Harry was currently trying to get Sirius awake and sane, but he wouldn’t budge. “I need to get emancipated!” Sirius shot up like a lightning bolt.

“What, why?”

“Dumbledore’s stealing from my accounts!”

“Oh no, he isn’t!” Sirius was _mad_. He began to walk out the door. “Come on, we’re going!”

“You can’t just go, you’re a wanted criminal!” Harry said and pushed Sirius down onto the bed. “I need to talk to Fred and George too!” Harry walked out of the door before coming back and adding, “And Ginny too.” And he ran all the way up the stairs and returned with a halfway awake Ginny, Fred, and George.

“What are we here for?” Ginny said, sleepily.

“Your mom doesn’t like you,” He pointed to Fred, George, and Ginny. “Or me. She’s trying to keep us seperated so we can’t figure them out.”

“Wait,” George began.

“What?” Fred ended.

“Ron and Hermione are the worst friends ever and your mom is wanting money.” Fred and George’s mouths became an ‘O’.

“So, what do we do?” Fred and George said together. 

“Uh,” Harry said. “I don’t know. Prank?”

“Oh,” Fred and George said at the same time. 

“We can use..”

“Our prank..”

“Prototypes!” They finished together. 

“Perfect!” Ginny said. “..What is that supposed to mean?”

“I gave them my Triwizard winnings last year.” 

“Oh! That makes sense.” 

“My lil’ Marauder.” Sirius said and ruffled Harry’s hair, who swatted his hand away. “Remus can help me with some stuff and we’ll see what happens.” He said after he put his hand down. 

“I’ll think of something to do.” Harry said and they split up to their respective rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been in Indiana and I am currently finishing this on the car ride to Chicago with my two friends in the car annoying me. 
> 
> Mischief Managed?


End file.
